The production of integrated, hybrid micro-optical systems requires the precision installation of optical elements, such as lenses, fibers and micro-optical electro-mechanical systems (MOEMS) devices, on a submount or optical bench. In such systems, the beam diameters are typically less than one millimeter. As a result, these optical elements must typically be placed on the bench with accuracies of better than 20 micrometers (xcexcm). Preferably, however, attachment accuracy of better than 10 xcexcm is preferred, with some applications requiring installation to an accuracy of better than 2 xcexcm.
Further, the production of mechanically robust systems typically requires solder attachment processes within the hermetic package. This protocol avoids some of the long-term instabilities associated with epoxy bonding along with problems linked to carbon deposition on active device facets such as lasers.
One approach to manufacturing these integrated micro-optical systems utilizes a combination of optical element mounting structures and pick-and-place style bonders. Specifically, flip-chip bonders have been used in such systems. Further, the mounting structures may be designed to be susceptible to plastic deformation to enable active and/or passive alignment of the associated optical elements after the installation of the mounting structures on the bench.
The present invention is directed to optical component that is adapted for pick-and-place-style installation on an optical submount or bench. The invention is also directed to the co-design of the optical component and the chuck, which picks-up the optical component, places it on the optical bench, and then typically solder bonds the optical component to the bench.
In general, according to one aspect, the invention features an optical component. This optical component comprises an optical element, such as an optical fiber, lens, or MOEMS device. The optical component has a bench-attach surface that is used to bond the optical component to an optical bench. Further, the optical component has a bonder chuck engagement surface to which a bonder chuck attaches to manipulate the optical component, such as install it on the optical bench.
In the preferred embodiment, the optical component comprises a mounting structure, which in some cases is plastically deformable to enable the alignment of an optical element to the surrounding optical system after attachment to the optical bench.
Further, in the typical implementation, two bonder chuck engagement surfaces are provided, one either lateral side of the optical element.
Preferably, the bonder chuck engagement surface is on a top surface of a foot portion of the mounting structure, with the bench-attach surface being on a bottom surface of that foot.
In one implementation, armatures extend between a base of the optical component and an optical element interface, to which the optical element is installed on the mounting structure.
In general, according to another aspect, the invention also features an optical component manipulation system. This system comprises an optical component that has an optical element, a bench attach surface, and a bonder chuck engagement surface. A bonder then comprises a vacuum chuck that engages the optical component at the bonder chuck engagement surface to then place the optical component on the optical bench.
Finally, according to still another aspect, the invention can be characterized as an optical component installation process. The process comprises picking an optical component with a vacuum chuck of a bonder at an engagement surface and then placing that optical component into engagement with an optical bench. A chuck heater is then activated to initiate bonding between the optical component and the optical bench.
The above and other features of the invention including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, and other advantages, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular method and device embodying the invention are shown by way of illustration and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.